1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to yo-yos, and particularly to a yo-yo incorporating a time indicating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Yo-yos have been known for many years and exist in a variety of forms and adaptations. Typically, existing yo-yos serve a single function, namely, that of entertainment. In recent times modem technology has been used to enhance the yo-yo's entertaining function by including various visual and audible features as well as to improve the yo-yo's operability such as by improving the yo-yo's ability to "sleep", i.e., to spin at a constant vertical position for a length of time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,444 (VanKuiken) discloses a yo-yo utilizing light emitting diodes connected to a circuit for illumination when the yo-yo is in use. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,966 (Capps et al.) uses a string of synchronized light emitting diodes to display messages stored in a memory circuit contained in a yo-yo housing. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,547 (Amaral) discloses a yo-yo having an improved "sleeping" performance by incorporating a free spinning spool about the yo-yo axle.
While the various mechanical and electrical improvements to yo-yos discussed in the aforementioned patents are interesting, they do not provide additional benefits or functions to the yo-yo other than the primary entertainment purpose, and do not provide a convenient yo-yo carrying mechanism or feature.